Noah Carter
Noah Carter Gomes (This character was created by Belle) Antes de dar a alguien un pedazo de tu mente, asegúrese de que puede llegar a funcionar con lo que queda. Noah A. Carter is the son of Elise Donovan and Logan Carter, he is a Half-blood wizard. He was born in Las Vegas during his parents fifth wedding anniversary. They expected him at least three month later, his mother and father call him a slow burner. History He was born into an average loving family, aside from their magical gifts. Logan knew that Noah would be born early he was, and his father was, and his father was. It was either a fire thing, or Carter legacy. His father was practically made of fire, and his mother was a Dark Witch. Elise Carter (née Donovan) is a Muggle-born witch, the Donovan family took Elise to many different doctors and according to them she is a Pyromanic, she suffers from Borderline personality disorder, Delirium, and she might be a Hypochondriac. Elise was prescribed medication as a child, and pretended to take it well into her teens. She has never taken a pill in her life, and acted sane for her parents. The Carter bloodline is deeply rooted to Fire Fae, and Elise Donovan herself has a natural affinity for fire, all on her own. Logan Carter is a Fire Fae, he is at times a being made entirely of fire. He has is immune to heat, and can use his fire to heal. He was born this way, as was his father. His fire is passed on only in the male line. Logan's sisters Madison and Lauren are simply witches, they do not have the fire power of their mother, father or Noah. It makes them livid. Lauren does seem to match her mother is skill with transfigured fire, Madison however seems to be more skilled with Air. The family is taking into consideration she may be an Air Fae. Each member of the family aside from Lauren and Madison, can individually recall their first display of magic very clearly. For all of them it was producing a physical orb of fire, in a specific color in their dominant hand. It is a power they have all learned to exert absolute control over to the point of healing themselves from fire-inflicted injuries. Elise' fire was a very natural red-orange, full cherry red: 900 °C (1,700 °F). Logan's fire was a dazzling, bright, white 1,500 °C (2,700 °F). Noah's fire was different, it was a beautiful blue, the ripples from the intensity of the heat flickering making it purple in hue. His life was magical, learning to control his element are the best memories he has. Logan, and Noah are Fire Fae, they have a strong attachment to the element of Fire. Noah cannot command fire like his father can, he does have some ability to manipulate it, and a certain level of immunity. His powers didn't come easy, it took time to learn, and heal from his mistakes. Over time he was able to develop a level of control. |-|Name= Noah Carter Full Name: Noah Anton Carter Pronunciation: NO·ə · Car·ter Meaning: Rest · Comfort Noah Derived from the Hebrew name נוֹחַ (Noach) meaning "rest, comfort". According to the Old Testament, Noah was the builder of the Ark that allowed him, his family, and animals of each species to survive the great Flood. Anton English form of the Roman family name Antonius, which is of unknown Etruscan origin. The most notable member of the Roman family was the general Marcus Antonius (called Mark Antony in English), who for a period in the 1st century BC ruled the Roman Empire jointly with Augustus. Carter Occupational name for a person who operated a cart to transport goods, from Norman French cartier. |-|Background= Ethnicity: English Native Language: English Languages Spoken: English, French, Irish and Spanish Accent: American English (Washington) Type of Childhood: Physically Painful Earliest Memory: Burning himself, looking at the ugly scar until it healed Pet: Owl (Snowy Owl) ; Kristel Dog (British Bulldog) ; Elvira |-|Facts= Likes: Fire, Transfiguration, Dark Magic Dislikes: Spell Creation, Magical Devices Handedness: Right Clothing Style: Casual tailored robes Zodiac Sign: Gemini Birthstone: Emerald Birth flower: Lilly of the Valley Favorite Scent: Apple wood smoked BBQ, Bacon wrapped Shrimp, The ocean Favorite Drink: Japanese Plumwine Favorite Sweet: Apple Turnover Personality Noah is a bit of a saint, he can be a very decent and morally just individual. The moments that he suspects unkindness, or out right disrespect that changes, sometimes dramatically. He can be aggressive and wills himself to be passive, he knows that he comes with a lot of fire power and never intends to use it for a petty reason. Noah is very secretive, his colder, more reckless disposition is less often seen than that his preferred way of being seen which is as a reliable, adventurous, handsome young man. Skills Strengths Disciplined, Polite, Adventurous Weaknesses Secretive, Reckless, Passive Possessions |} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:IAM